


Реалити-шоу

by oriharafrom



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, M/M, PWP, Surprise Sex, Voyeurism, Wax Play
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oriharafrom/pseuds/oriharafrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Квест "Шоковая терапия".<br/>На войне все средства хороши; таймлайн – за два года до основных событий; по мотивам додзинси «Bro Con».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Реалити-шоу

Обыкновенно Изая помнил, что с его милыми, а главное, добрыми сестрами всегда нужно быть начеку. Как минимум потому, что их было двое, а плохо влиял на них сам Орихара Изая. Но сегодня выдался трудный день: Изая нежданно-негаданно оказался в эпицентре разборок двух кланов якудза и едва не угодил под пули. Ему нужно будет сказать спасибо Шики: только благодаря его отменной реакции Изая был жив и здоров и теперь лишь потирал вывихнутое запястье, за которое тот его дернул, чтобы уложить на землю позади автомобиля. В ушах до сих пор гудела барабанная дробь пуль о крыло черного бронированного Nissan Cima, тюнингованного в стиле _экзекьютив_ , так непохожего на _биппу_ оппонентов. Все эти кусочки свинца, хоть и предназначались другому человеку, вполне могли оказаться в нем. Шики и его помощник отстреливались редко, но, судя по всему, метко, так как стрельба быстро стихла, сменившись стонами раненых и визгом буксующих шин. Изая, к своему стыду, плохо помнил, как его увозили с места перестрелки; он в оцепенении лежал на заднем сидении и еще долго боялся поднять голову. К реальности он вернулся только дома на диване в окружении своих сестер. Да и то ненадолго: измотанный бессонницей и нервами организм решил, что опасность миновала, и забылся вполне здоровым сном.

Милые, а главное, добрые близняшки не могли этим не воспользоваться, и пробуждение для Изаи стало одним из самых неприятных в жизни. Обычно он – спасибо сестрам – спал чутко, но на этот раз проснулся только от запаха паленых волос. Близняшки – и откуда у малышек такая сила взялась – перенесли его на кровать, раздели донага и накрепко привязали запястья и щиколотки к кованым столбикам, растянув брата морской звездой. Курури держала видеокамеру, а Маиру – зажженную свечу, водя ее пламенем в районе подмышки Изаи.

– Горячо, – простонал он, щурясь от яркого света и жара. – Курури, скажи ей, что братику больно.

Курури – тихая, немногословная и слегка угрюмая на вид – перехватила свободной рукой руку сестры и немного отвела пламя.

Изая покосился на камеру. Моргающий красный огонек обозначал, что идет запись.

Маиру тихо хихикнула своей внезапной идее и наклонила оплавившуюся свечу. Воск закапал Изае на грудь. Он дернулся и зашипел: обыкновенная свеча совсем не предназначалась для подобных игр, а расплавленный стеарин был слишком горячим и больно обжигал кожу.

Реакция брата явно понравилась близняшкам: Курури навела фокус на крупный план, а Маиру принялась методично капать свечой на беззащитную кожу, выводя одной ей известные узоры.

– …Братик Изая …врунишка, – по слогам проговорила Курури, смотря через объектив камеры на грудь Изае.

Он скосил глаза и обнаружил у себя на груди нечто, отдаленно напоминавшее хирагану. Застывший стеарин был белым, а кожа под ним – красной.

– Йеп, – кивнула Маиру, переместившись со своим «творчеством» на чувствительную кожу внутренней стороны плеч.

Изая хмурился от боли, сжимал и разжимал кулаки, чтобы не стонать, даже пытался прикинуться спящим в надежде, что девчонкам надоест измываться над ним, и они уйдут досматривать вечерний выпуск сезонных онгоингов.

Но сестры были иного мнения. Они сползли с ног Изаи, которые для надежности придавливали своим весом. Курури села чуть дальше, а Маиру наоборот приблизилась. Пламя свечи хищно блеснуло, отразившись от стекол ее очков. Изая устало прикрыл глаза. Для них он был не авторитетом, а живой игрушкой. Пока что – живой.

Стеарин капнул на внутреннюю поверхность бедра, затем на живот. Мышцы тонко подрагивали под кожей: организм взывал к благоразумию хозяина. Но тот сейчас не был полноправным владельцем своему телу.

– Курури, не снимай там, – запротестовал Изая, проследив направление объектива, – я же голый!

Но она проигнорировала, увлеченная наблюдением за работой сестры. Маиру же поднесла свечу опасно близко к самому дорогому, что есть у мужчины, и нараспев проговорила:

– Мы вылечим братика Изаю от вранья! Правда, Курури?

Изая замер, забыв, как дышать. Курури кивнула, готовая ассистировать.

Еще пару раз капнув на впалый живот, Маиру задула свечу и отложила ее в сторону.

Изая вздохнул с облегчением. Как оказалось, рано.

Маиру достала из кармана юбки картонную коробочку и встряхнула. Раздался шорох и звон металла, и Изая понял: кнопки. Излюбленное оружие младшей из сестер. Обыкновенные канцелярские кнопки, которые он сотнями стряхивал со своего компьютерного кресла и десятками снимал с брюк; единицы все-таки впивались в плоть.

– Ну, приступим.

С азартным блеском в глазах Маиру высыпала кнопки на постель. Курури тем временем меланхолично отковыривала потеки застывшего стеарина, цинично обходя надпись на груди. Изая почти наслаждался ее прикосновениями: мягкие подушечки тонких пальчиков приятно холодили обожженную кожу.

– Внимание, первый вопрос! Братик Изая, готов ли ты признать, что постоянно всем врешь?

Изая нехотя перевел взгляд на Маиру.

– Так уж и постоянно?

– …Говорить …правду (Мы заставим тебя говорить правду), – подсказала Курури.

– Ответ неверный!

Оскалившись, Маиру выбрала кнопку поострее и вонзила ее в грудь Изае рядом с коричневатым кружком соска, как будто в доску для объявлений. На ее лице при этом не дрогнул ни единый мускул, и Изае стало жутковато. Если раньше шалости близняшек бывали просто обидными и порой унизительными, то теперь они приобрели опасный характер.

– Нх!

– Братик Изая обещал посмотреть с нами аниме, – продолжила изобличать Маиру, – и не посмотрел!

Вторая кнопка вонзилась в плоть.

– Но я же…

– Говори, только когда я спрашиваю. Штрафная!

– …Сон… (Заснул во время просмотра), – пояснила Курури.

Вопросы сыпались градом, и все ответы Изаи оказывались неправильными. Сквозь слабую, но назойливую боль он начинал понимать, что действительно запутался во лжи, сам того не замечая, привыкнув принимать ее за правду.

– Братик обещал нам достать билеты на премьеру нового блокбастера с Ханеджимой Юхеем, и не достал! Струсил попросить у Шизуо-сана?

– Нет! – не выдержав, взвился Изая.

– Да! – звонко крикнула Маиру.

– …Правда… (Нам нужна только правда).

– Братик Изая, признайся, ты влюбился в Шизуо, и поэтому трусишь с ним разговаривать и только и можешь, что сталкерить его?

– Я ненавижу Шизу-чана! – прошипел Изая, сверкнув глазами.

– Врешь!

– …Плохо… (Ответ неверный).

Шелестящий голос и звонкий на этот раз раздались в унисон.

– Курури, давай я подержу камеру, а ты сходи принеси _его_.

Изая насторожился. Истыканный кнопками он и так уже находился на пределе своего болевого порога. В некоторых местах ранки прилично кровоточили, и острые жала выскальзывали из кожи, но Маиру с маниакальным упорством следила за ними, и выпавшие пристраивала на другое место. К новой экзекуции Изая был откровенно не готов. От запаха крови хотелось пить. Руки затекли.

Курури внесла сверток. При виде его глаза Маиру зажглись каким-то уж совсем нехорошим огнем. Выхватив пакет из рук сестры, она быстро выпотрошила содержимое. Изая обмер. В свертке оказался насыщенного фиолетового цвета и приличных размеров вибратор с бледно-розовыми пупырышками, делавшими его подозрительно похожим на тентакль.

Маиру нажала на кнопку. Вибратор зажужжал, а его головка стала покручиваться из стороны в сторону. Также из целлофана выпал продолговатый флакончик: близняшки подготовились основательно и были настроены решительно.

Маиру поднесла работающий вибратор к губам Изаи, недвусмысленно предлагая взять его в рот. Изая вздохнул и приоткрыл губы. От его телодвижений кнопки отваливались, падали на кровать и снова впивались, но Маиру уже не было до них никакого дела.

– …Говорить… (Так он не сможет говорить), – поправила сестру Курури.

– И правда, – хихикнула та.

Изая тосковал по тем временам, когда близняшки висли на нем как котята и просили поиграть с ними, сделать прически, почитать сказку. Изая же играл в жестокие игры, и сестры выросли ему под стать. Им было всего по тринадцать лет, и он понимал, что дальше будет только хуже. Понимал… и раскаивался.

Маиру тем временем пристроила вибратор к его анусу, без колебаний отодвинув ладошкой мешавшие ей член и мошонку.

– У братика Изаи маленький, – объяснила она свое отсутствие интереса.

Изая чувствовал себя не только измученным до безразличия ко всему, но теперь еще и униженным и уязвленным. Что он упустил в воспитании сестер, раз они в свои тринадцать относятся к членам так, будто перевидали их не одну сотню? Хотя, возможно, и перевидали, а он упустил все.

Уверенной рукой Маиру попыталась втиснуть вибратор в неподготовленную задницу Изаи. Он застонал и попытался отползти, насколько позволяли веревки.

– …Смазка… (Используй любрикант), – Курури подала сестре флакон.

– Так неинтересно, я хотела попробовать, войдет ли он без смазки, – Маиру с явным неудовольствием открыла бутылочку и полила вязкой жидкостью жужжавшую и кивавшую из стороны в сторону головку.

Снова приставив ее к сжатому входу, она стала планомерно проталкивать вибратор внутрь брата. Изая жмурился от боли: он совершенно не был возбужден, поэтому ничто не могло компенсировать неприятного тянущего ощущения, будто тебя вот-вот порвет.

Наконец фиолетовое чудище преодолело сопротивление мышц и дальше скользнуло быстро и гладко, заполнив изнутри так, что выбило воздух из легких. Но у Маиру явно был какой-то план, и она была настроена следовать ему до конца.

– Братик, скажи: я люблю Шизуо.

Изая замотал головой, мигом просчитав намерения Маиру. Если он вытерпит, план близняшек провалится, и на какое-то время он будет предоставлен самому себе, а там уж он обезопасит себя от повторения сегодняшнего прокола.

– Я ненавижу… аах!

Он выгнул спину дугой, когда Маиру пошевелила вибратором туда-сюда и оставила его в таком положении, что подвижная головка постоянно задевала его простату. Маиру была не только не по годам искушенной, но и не менее наблюдательной, чем Курури.

– Снова лжешь, братик, – покачала она головой, и Изая узнал собственные интонации.

Переглянувшись, близняшки встали с кровати. Изая беспокойно перевел взгляд с одной на другую. Неужели они уйдут, а его так и бросят, беспомощного, связанного, покрытого сотнями мелких кровоточивших ранок, да еще и с вибратором в заднице?

«Но, по крайней мере, это лучше, чем позволить им воплотить план», – решил Изая и покорно прикрыл глаза.

Дверь квартиры хлопнула, и он тут же попытался вытолкнуть вибратор. Но тот сидел в его узкой заднице плотно, как анальная пробка. Сестры предусмотрели и это. Изая обессиленно откинулся на постель, рассчитывая полежать, собраться с силами и тогда уже выпутаться из веревок, отмыться от сочившейся отовсюду крови и вынуть наконец этот чертов вибратор, который своими вращениями причинял скорее боль.

Но не тут-то было. Дверь хлопнула еще раз, и на пороге спальни снова возникли неугомонные близняшки… с каким-то мужиком в придачу.

– Э? – только и смог сказать Изая. Ему не слишком-то хотелось, чтобы кто-либо увидел его в столь неприглядном состоянии, пусть даже случайный прохожий с улиц Токио.

– Знакомься, братик, этот старикан вчера в метро пытался полапать сестренку Курури, и мы решили, что—

– …Кандидатура… (Он подходящая кандидатура), – договорила за сестру Курури.

– Вместо того чтобы отправиться в полицию, он согласился сотрудничать с нами.

Изая внимательнее взглянул на приведенного мужчину. Рослый, плечистый, не такой уж старый, как могло показаться его несовершеннолетним сестрам, он гадко ухмылялся, смотря сверху вниз на распростертого Изаю. Близняшки висли у него на плечах.

– Не бойся, братик, мы договорились. Он трахнет тебя между бедер, без проникновения. Будь умничкой, сжимай их крепче!

– …Интра … секс (Интрафеморальный секс).

– Чтоа?! – Изая задергался в своих путах. Оказалось, он знал о собственных сестрах еще меньше, чем предполагал.

– Приступай, дяденька, – Маиру подтолкнула мужчину к постели.

– Потерпи, мой хороший, – Изая вздрогнул, когда теплые руки этого горе-педофила отвязали веревки и крепко обхватили его щиколотки, поразительно легко, несмотря на то, что Изая пытался ему помешать, подтягиваясь на руках и отползая к изголовью.

Мужчина свел вместе ноги Изаи и согнул их к животу.

– Вот так будешь держать, – он расстегнул ширинку и достал большой наполовину вставший член.

Изая в панике посмотрел на сестер, уже готовый сказать им все, что они хотели услышать, лишь бы не ощущать на себе эти липкие прикосновения. С Шизуо он как-нибудь разберется, что бы близняшки тому ни наговорили.

Мужчина тем временем снова стиснул тонкие щиколотки ладонями и стал тереться теплым членом о промежность Изаи. Член быстро наливался тяжестью и уже проходил между его бедер, пачкая чувствительную обожженную и исколотую кожу густой смегмой.

Изая поморщился.

– Тебе, наверное, игрушка мешает? – ласково поинтересовался мужчина, взявшись за остававшуюся снаружи часть вибратора.

Изая зажмурился и застонал.

Мужчина, для которого такой худощавый парень, как Изая, тоже вполне мог сойти за подростка, медленно вытянул вибратор из его ануса.

– Только не вн… нннгх! – Изая хотел сказать, чтобы сестры не дали этому мужику изнасиловать его по-настоящему.

– …А… (Мы так не договаривались!)

– Все хорошо, Куру-нее, – Маиру взяла сестру за руку и крикнула мужчине: – Делай с ним, что хочешь, только внутрь не кончай!

– Постой! Не лезь туда!!! – Изая засучил ногами, пытаясь отбиться от неожиданного насильника.

Но мужчина не растерялся. Подхватив Изаю под коленки и согнув пополам, он одним движением вошел в еще раскрытый анус.

– Аааах! – глаза Изаи распахнулись. Член был ощутимо толще и тяжелее вибратора.

– Эй, братик, тебе нравится? – сестры выглядывали с разных сторон из-за широкой спины мужчины. – Как считаешь, Курури? Мне кажется, ему приятно.

– …Агась...

– Да вы… ааххх… – Изая захныкал, чувствуя, что находится на пределе.

– Не плачь, мой мальчик, – мужчина провел пальцами по его щеке, смахнув выкатившуюся из внешнего уголка глаза слезинку.

– Не трожь меня! – огрызнулся Изая. – Не знаю, что они тебе наплели, но лапать людей без их согласия противозаконно.

– А ты строптивый, не то, что твоя маленькая сестренка, – насильник продолжал размеренно засаживать ему, не обращая никакого внимания, что тот весь дрожал. Несмотря на угрозу в голосе Изаи, мужчина принялся гладить его грудь и щипать маленькие плоские соски.

Изае было настолько тошно, что он отвернул голову в сторону и стал смиренно ждать, когда все прекратится. Только по тихим ахам, слетавшим с его губ, можно было понять, что он в сознании.

– Внутрь не кончай, – напомнила Маиру, заметив, как укоротились и участились толчки.

Но мужчина не послушался. Когда он вынул член из Изаи, следом полилась сперма.

– Удовлетворился, гребаный извращенец? – тихо выругался Изая, приоткрыв один глаз. – Тебя ж просили...

– Что? – встрепенулась Маиру. – Он кончил внутрь?!

Оттолкнувшись от стены, она прыгнула и вырубила мужчину болевым приемом.

– Братик Изая, скажи—

Маиру хотела поинтересоваться его впечатлениями от секса, но Изая не дал ей договорить. Его трясло, а по лицу текли слезы, которые он уже не мог удержать.

– Я люблю Шизу-чана, – вымученно прошептал он, с полубезумной улыбкой глядя прямо в камеру, и потерял сознание.

Близняшки переглянулись, и Маиру повисла на шее у Курури, целуя ее в щеку.

– У нас получилось! Получилось!

Сестры выволокли мужчину из квартиры и оставили очухиваться на площадке возле лифта.

– …Братик… обморок… (Брат потерял сознание, нужно вызвать врача).

– Держи.

Курури взяла телефон брата, быстро набрала сообщение и отправила человеку в белом халате, которого звали Кишитани Шинра, но который в списке контактов был записан как «аптека».

Хихикая по поводу своей удачи, близняшки покинули квартиру Изаи.

– Как думаешь, успеем сбегать домой? – спросила Маиру у Курури, когда они всучили диск оказавшемуся у них в долгу однокласснику и проследили из-за угла, чтобы тот передал его адресату.

– …Успеем… – эхом отозвалась та.

– А телефон братика? – кивнула Маиру на зажатый в руке сестры черный слайдер.

– …Нужно… подбросить… (Еще нужен, подбросим ему позже).

***

Хэйваджима Шизуо был весьма озадачен, когда какой-то запыхавшийся школьник прямо на улице всучил ему белый квадратный конверт с диском. Повертев его, Шизуо увидел надпись, сделанную простой капиллярной ручкой: «Для Хэйваджимы Шизуо»; ниже похожим почерком шла приписка: «Вам понравится!». Хмыкнув, Шизуо побрел домой смотреть, что за кино ему подбросили. Он был уверен, что дело касалось его брата Каски.

Каково же было его изумление, когда экран мигнул, и на нем возникли мордашки сестер Изаи, одна из которых вполголоса заговорщицким тоном обозначила название фильма: «Шоковая терапия».

Решив, что это очередная затея Изаи по выведению его из себя, Шизуо хотел было остановить воспроизведение и ко всем чертям разломать диск на сотню частей, но ненавистная блоха появилась в кадре голой и привязанной к кровати, и Шизуо, заинтересованно ухмыльнувшись, решил глянуть одним глазком, что будет дальше.

Через несколько минут, когда проснувшийся Изая страдальчески хмурился, стараясь держать лицо, Шизуо смеялся уже во весь голос и хлопал ладонью по столу, отчего ноутбук подскакивал и жалобно дребезжал при приземлении.

Впрочем, радовался Шизуо недолго: с появлением постороннего мужчины он посерьезнел и во все глаза уставился в монитор. Бесило! Его бесило, что не он, а кто-то другой унижает блоху и заставляет стонать под ним. Бесило, что ему никогда и в голову не приходило, что Изаю можно не только пристукнуть урной или дорожным знаком, но еще и оттрахать. Для этого, правда, его нужно было сначала изловить. Наконец, бесило, что и в этом его обошли какие-то малолетние девчонки.

Шизуо заскрежетал зубами и потянул было руки разломать ноутбук вместе с диском, но в этот момент ему пришло сообщение.

[Понравился фильм?] – спрашивала Маиру.

Шизуо зарычал и до скрипа стиснул трубку, размахивая ей в воздухе. Печальная судьба ожидала мобильный, если бы не второе сообщение.

[Шизуо, есть разговор. Я у Шинры,] – отправителем был Изая.

Шизуо даже не подумал, что тот бы никогда его так не назвал, и что сообщение, кроме владельца телефона, мог отправить кто угодно. Все-таки швырнув трубку в стену, Шизуо рванул к Шинре убивать блоху.

***

Ворвавшись в апартаменты на последнем этаже высотки на шоссе Кавагое, Шизуо застал идиллическую картину. Изая лежал на кушетке, укрытый тонким одеялом, и, похоже, спал, а по обе стороны от него как статуэтки сидели его сестры. Видеть ненавистную рожу в пластырях было бесценно, о чем Шизуо и не замедлил заявить.

– Тише, братик Изая спит, – шикнула Маиру, а Курури просто безмолвно прижала пальчик к губам, сделав большие глаза.

– Он вам не брат, а блоха, – Шизуо все-таки перешел на громкий шепот.

Сестры так внимательно смотрели на спящего, что Шизуо стало не по себе. Тонкие девичьи пальчики гладили волосы Изаи, а не по годам извращенные мозги придумывали очередную каверзу. Сложно было понять, любят они брата или ненавидят. Их слова и поступки противоречили намерениям не меньше, чем их наряды образам.

С приходом Шизуо близняшки как по команде выпорхнули за дверь.

– Ты камеру настроила? – спросила Маиру, стоя на лестничной площадке.

Курури кивнула.

– …Цветок… спрятала… (Скрытая камера в комнатном растении).

– Отлично! – Маиру взвизгнула, подпрыгнула в предвкушении и достала телефон, с помощью которого они могли следить за происходившим в квартире.

***

Несмотря на возню в комнате, Орихара Изая выглядел мирно спящим, будто не его час назад пытали собственные сестры, и насиловал человек с улицы.

– Теперь я тебя точно убью, Изая-кун!!! – Шизуо сдернул одеяло и замахнулся для удара, который, несомненно, должен был стать смертельным.

Но в этот момент в комнату вошел Шинра.

– Оя, Шизуо, подожди! Постой! – затараторил он.

– Что такое? – не понял Шизуо. – Блоха вызвала меня на разговор, а сама дрыхнет. Объясни?!

– Шизуо-кун, я тоже ничего не понимаю. Сначала Изая-кун вызывает меня к себе, но телефона при нем нет, да и он сам лежит в обмороке. Потом ко мне приходят его сестры, и вот теперь ты… И эти отметины, – Шинра указал на ожоги и следы проколов, разбросанные по всем телу, – не сам же он их себе нанес? Наверное, нарвался на неприятности, связанные с его… кхм… деятельностью. Мне показалось, он был не в себе, когда очнулся, пришлось дать ему транквилизатор. Изая-кун скоро должен проснуться, постарайся не убить его в моем доме. Заметь, я в ваши взаимоотношения не лезу, так что и ты не обременяй нас с Сэлти трупом. Счастливо оставаться!~

Шинра вышел, а Шизуо повернулся к Изае. Тот хмурился, силясь проснуться, и Шизуо ему помог, схватив за плечи и крепко встряхнув.

Изая приоткрыл мутные, ничего не выражавшие глаза: препарат еще действовал.

– Шизу-чан, – хрипловато протянул он, сглотнул и растянул уголки губ в улыбку.

– Я все знаю, блоха, – предупреждающе прорычал Шизуо.

– Конечно знаешь, иначе бы не пришел, – ничуть не смутившись, Изая протянул руку, будто хотел коснуться его щеки, но вместо этого стиснул воротник рубашки.

И тут произошло непредвиденное.

Рассеянная улыбка сбежала с лица Изаи, а карие с красноватым отливом глаза уставились прямо на Шизуо. Изая привстал и стремительно обхватил его шею, горячо зашептав на ухо.

– Шизу-чан, спаси меня от _них_! Я отплачу! Пожалуйста!

Шизуо был настолько ошеломлен его порывом, что забыл, зачем пришел. Изая трясся и тараторил что-то про то, что исправится, а перед глазами Шизуо плыли кадры видеосъемки.

– Каким образом, блоха? – наконец спросил он, отдирая от себя цепкие руки.

– Займись со мной сексом.

– Прямо здесь?

– Да.

– Ну смотри, ты сам напросился. Если покалечу, пеняй на себя.

Изая знал, что иначе сестры не отвяжутся, равно как догадывался о том, что те продолжают съемку: в противном случае Шизуо бы здесь не было.

Шизуо быстро оценил ситуацию. С одной стороны, когда еще ему выпадет такая честь, чтобы сам Изая просил его об одолжении такого свойства. А потом можно будет ему и припомнить… А с другой, разумеется, Изая был ему крайне противен. Не столько физически, сколько он его на дух не переносил. Физически-то… после просмотра снятого сестрами Изаи фильма Шизуо отчетливо осознал, что некоторые моменты его даже возбудили.

Взвесив все за и против, Шизуо схватил Изаю за щиколотки и дернул на себя.

Тот, казалось, не ожидал подобного: мыслительный процесс Шизуо всегда напоминал Изае раздумья динозавра, примитивные и настолько медленные, что казалось, пока тот решит сделать поворот, его уже занесет. Но из-за действия транквилизатора сейчас они оказались в одной категории. Изая тихо вскрикнул.

Шизуо, лязгнув пряжкой ремня, деловито расстегнул брюки и вытащил член; обхватил его рукой и несколько раз провел по стволу, приводя в готовность.

Тут Изая сообразил, что его ждет второе за день изнасилование.

– Шизу-чан, – осторожно поинтересовался он, приподнявшись на локтях, – ты что, ты собираешься сделать это… без смазки? Может, попросишь у Шин—

– Перебьешься, – оборвал его Шизуо и, не особо церемонясь, засунул в болтливый рот два пальца.

– Фтх…?!

«Что ты делаешь?» – хотел спросить Изая, но только и смог, что прикусить чужие пальцы, вопросительно вскинув взгляд.

– Черт, – тихо ругнулся Шизуо, – блоха ты мерзопакостная! Не кусайся, оближи. Еще.

Прикрыв глаза и сморщив нос, Изая послушно смочил пальцы Шизуо слюной.

Вопреки ожиданиям, Шизуо не стал его растягивать, а вместо этого провел влажными пальцами между его ягодиц и оставшееся размазал по своему члену – тоже немаленького размера – как Изая успел заметить.

«То есть, вот сейчас…» – Изая лег на спину и закрыл лицо руками. Мысли путались.

Шизуо приставил головку ко входу и слегка надавил, прежде чем заметил, что сделал Изая.

– Боишься? – хрипло ухмыльнулся он. – Имей в виду, я нежничать не буду, ты не девчонка. И руки от лица убери.

Ощутив твердую плоть, готовую вонзиться в его многострадальную задницу, Изая напрягся: Шизуо только начал, а уже было больно.

– Расслабься, черт тебя дери, – Шизуо нерешительно взялся за бедро Изаи, другой рукой направляя себя. Ему было странно трогать самого отвратительного человека на свете.

– Ннн!

– Не ной.

– Больно… Шизу-чан… Дай мне передышку, он так не влезет.

Изая болезненно хмурил тонкие брови.

– И не подумаю. Тебя сегодня уже трахали, все сейчас войдет.

Игнорируя сдавленные стоны, Шизуо двинул бедрами, наваливаясь и сминая сопротивление.

– Ннн… ааах! – Изаю под ним выгнуло дугой от боли, тело его дрожало от напряжения, а сам он смотрел на Шизуо почти с ненавистью, непроизвольно вцепившись в его плечи.

Презрительно отвернувшись от жалкого зрелища, Шизуо начал двигаться, периодически шикая на Изаю, когда тот стонал слишком громко.

Сложив его пополам, Шизуо размашисто загонял до упора, так что яйца шлепали о ягодицы. Наблюдая, как скользкая кожица плотно охватывает его ствол, Шизуо не заметил, что стоны прекратились, сменившись тихими вздохами.

«Бооольно…» – Изая отвернул голову в противоположную сторону, покорно принимая все, что с ним делали. Не то от усталости, не то от препаратов Шинры он частично утратил связь с реальностью.

– Изая!!! – внезапно зарычал Шизуо.

– А… чт—?

Шизуо прекратил двигаться и вышел.

– Не могу больше видеть твою блошиную рожу, переворачивайся.

Изая понимающе рассеянно улыбнулся и повернулся к Шизуо спиной, медленно поднявшись на четвереньки и свесив голову меж плеч.

– Не так, – Шизуо надавил ладонью Изае между лопаток, принуждая лечь на грудь, – вот так.

Изая замер и задержал дыхание, ожидая, пока Шизуо снова вставит. Было не больно, Шизуо был на удивление терпелив. Изая не выдержал и хихикнул:

– Кто бы мог подумать, что я когда-нибудь повернусь спиной к такому монстру как Шизу-чан.

– Лучше молчи, – предупредил Шизуо.

– Молчу-молчу… – Изая сложил перед собой руки и уткнулся в них лбом. Шизуо начал двигаться, придерживая его бедра своими горячими сухими ладонями.

Теперь у Шизуо перед глазами находились острые лопатки и тощая бледная шея. Не устояв перед соблазном, он заломил руки Изаи за спину, удерживая одной своей, и, нагнувшись, укусил за загривок.

Изая застонал от возмущения и заметался под ним.

Довольный реакцией, Шизуо выпрямился и, ухватив его за волосы, резко ускорил темп, предчувствуя скорую разрядку. Изая дрожал и сжимался, и совсем не был возбужден, что позволяло Шизуо сполна насладиться своим доминированием.

Глубоко войдя, Шизуо замер, прислушиваясь к его дрожи, потом вытащил и несколько раз издевательски скользнул членом между половинок. Только сейчас он стал замечать, какой Изая худой и как сильно его трясет. Снова засадив, Шизуо коротко задвигался и спустил, всем весом навалившись на партнера и повалив его на кушетку.

Изая не жаловался, хотя заломленные руки ныли, а тяжесть тела Шизуо не позволяла вздохнуть.

Едва отдышавшись в темный затылок, Шизуо поднялся. На пальцах остались несколько темных выдранных с корнем волос, от которых он поспешил избавиться. Ему не нужны были никакие доказательства победы, равно как и тепло лежавшего перед ним тела. Он застегнул брюки.

– Спасибо, – тихо выговорил Изая противоестественное для себя слово.

– Помни, ты обещал, – ухмыльнулся Шизуо и зачем-то набросил на него одеяло.

– Что, даже не поцелуешь? – хотел было съязвить Изая, но вышло так себе.

– … – Шизуо не удостоил его ответом.

Такой Изая был жалок, и Шизуо решил, что впредь все будет делать сам, а не пользоваться чужими подачками.

Изая в изнеможении подтянул колени к животу, прислушиваясь, как уходит Шизуо и как хлопает за ним входная дверь. Чувствовал он себя одновременно и паршивее некуда, и сказочно счастливым. Безумно клонило в сон, задницу саднило, по бедру щекотно текла сперма человека, которого он люто ненавидел, но Изая тихо и в кои-то веки искренне улыбался: впервые за долгое время его ничто не мучало, будто бы все стало неважным, разом отошло на второй план. Сестры должны были быть довольны, противник – озадачен, а задница заживет через пару дней вместе со всеми остальными царапинами. Благодаря Шизуо на нем вообще все очень быстро заживало.

***

Проводив взглядом на ходу достававшего сигарету и прикуривавшего Шизуо, близняшки проскользнули обратно в квартиру Шинры.

Изая лежал клубком, зарывшись в одеяло, так что наружу торчала одна черноволосая макушка.

– …Прощение… (Прости, братик.) – Курури, несомненно, была добрее сестры. Присев на краешек кушетки, она погладила Изаю по голове.

– Да что ты с ним возишься?! – взвизгнула Маиру. Иногда мягкость Курури вводила ее из себя. – Где твоя камера?

Пока Курури доставала видеокамеру из стоявшего в углу горшка с сансевиерией, Маиру на манер Шизуо сорвала с Изаи многострадальное одеяло и, растормошив свежеоттраханного брата, обняла его за шею.

Курури навела камеру на них.

– Первый выпуск реалити-шоу «Шоковая терапия: лечение лжи и ненависти» завершен! – провозгласила Маиру.


End file.
